fictional_elevatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
24th Floor Chop Squad's Rooftop Performance elevator accident
24th Floor Chop Squad's Rooftop Performance elevator accident, also known as SMK 96 Student Orientation Time elevator accident, is a fictional accident happened in Aominecchi Building, Townstead, Econesia. Description The accident happened just a quarter of hour after 24th Floor Chop Squad's Rooftop Performance ends. On this accident, a group of 24 new SMK 96's student were trapped in a Hyundai scenic elevator in Aominecchi Building. A Hyundai's repair man who tried to fix the lift fells 88 floors to his death. Chronology 19.30 *The rooftop performance starts *All of the new student of SMK 96 were gathered at the basketball court of the school. They were briefed by their seniors. Seniors also dividing them into several groups. 20.00 *The night journey starts and the first group reached the first checkpoint, which is a coffee shop located just next to the school. 20.42 *The first group reach the shadow checkpoint near Aominecchi Building and found some interesting which a lot of people were standing at the rooftop of surrounding buildings and looking to the top of Aominecchi Building. 20.44 *The first group reach the checkpoint located in a cafe at the motor lobby of Aominecchi Building, and the first group went to level 90 to find what interesting at the top of Aominecchi Building. 20.47 *The first group reaches 97th floor and found that there are rooftop performance by 24FCS. They didn't continue to out from the stairwell door, and they call other groups to look the rooftop performance closely. 22.11 *The rooftop performance ends and 24FCS personels go down to floor 92 by using other stairwell (the one which is not used by SMK 96 students for peek the rooftop performance). Some of student went down back to 90th floor and first 24 students gets the scenic elevator, some students also rides freight and service elevators directly to motor lobby; some of them also get lucky as they ride elevator which also used by 24th Floor Chop Squad personels at the same time. 22.12 *The scenic elevator suddenly stop at level 80, caused students got panic and asphyxiated. There are also sparks appeared from the elevator's main lighting. 22.30 *Some Hyundai's repair man come to the building, one of them were go to the roof of the glass elevator cabin. 22.31 *The repair man who in the roof of glass elevator cabin trying to open the glass elevator's door, but it fails when he slipped and then free falling to the scenic elevator's pit. 22.32 *The elevator has been fixed and all of the student went down to the motor lobby. The next scheduling of SMK 96's student orientation time were runs as usual. 23.59 *A security found the elevator technician in the died condition at the pit of scenic elevator. After the accident *All of 24th Floor Chop Squad personels didn't know the accident until Chiko read the newspaper which is published on the next day after accident. *24th Floor Chop Squad were called in most memes made by Townstead netizens as "Anti HELCO community". This is also make 24th Floor Chop Squad personels become angry, as the apartment where they basecamp are located, 1st Kaijou Avenue Townstead, also use elevators made by Hyundai. *The scenic elevator were closed to the public for several months. During that time, public only can access the observation deck via Zone D elevators and continue using stairs to level 90. Category:Fictional accidents